gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wanted Level in GTA IV
A Wanted Level in Grand Theft Auto IV and its expansions is a measure of how much the player is wanted by Liberty City law enforcement, and therefore how much force will be used in pursuit of the player. As in previous games, the GTA IV's Wanted Level is measured on a six-star scale, ranking police lethality from the non-lethal one star to the extremely aggressive six stars. Relatively minor crimes committed within sight of the police may attract one star, though certain actions (like firing shots) can get the player a star if an officer is within hearing range but cannot see the player. Committing serious crimes is likely to earn multiple stars outright — for example, killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm results in an immediate three star Wanted Level, rather than a two star Wanted Level like in previous GTA games. Wanted Level stars are cumulative — repeatedly committing "one-star" crimes within sight of police may lead to a two-star rating, and so on. Once the player has a Wanted Level, LCPD officers give chase and attempt to arrest the player; if caught, the player is transported to the nearest police station and released a few hours later after a fine (10% of the player's current cash balance) and the confiscation of all weapons. (It is therefore much cheaper to let yourself be killed rather than busted, if there is no hope of getting out of the situation.) Police officers can arrest the player by holding them at gunpoint — if the player is in a vehicle, the protagonist surrenders immediately; if on foot, the player can resist arrest by running away and/or fighting back, however this immediately escalates a one-star wanted level to two-stars (three if the player chooses to retaliate with a firearm) and causes the officer to open fire, a risky endeavor at close range. If the player has low health, it is preferable for him/her to get wasted rather than busted, because when wasted, the player keeps the weapons. As the player's Wanted Level increases, law enforcement spends less energy trying to arrest the player and more trying to kill the player at all costs. As such, it is almost impossible to get arrested at a Wanted Level of three stars or higher, although police will attempt vehicular arrests if the opportunity arises. Escaping Search Radius Police are in constant radio contact with one another, which is reflected in the 'search radius' system — when the player attracts a Wanted Level, a 'search radius' will appear on the map, in the form of a flashing red and blue circle centered on the player's position when the police are first alerted to the crime. While within this radius, the player's Wanted Level does not decrease; the goal is to move outside of this circle without the police making visual contact with the player again — if they do, the circle re-centers itself at the player's current position. If the player escapes the circle and avoids the police for several seconds, the player's wanted status is entirely removed. Pay 'n' Spray Unlike GTA III era games, Wanted Levels cannot be lost by picking up police bribes, as these no longer exist; the Pay 'n' Spray service is, however, still available. Unlike in previous games, Pay 'n' Sprays cannot be used in sight of police, even for vehicle repair; visibility to police is indicated by whether the wanted stars on the HUD are white (visible) or gray (out of sight). Pay 'n' Sprays instantly remove the player's Wanted level, and their use advances the in-game clock three hours. Swapping vehicles GTA IV gives the player the opportunity to swap vehicles while in the radius. This makes it more difficult for the police to track the player as the police dispatcher relies on the color, make, and model of the vehicle the player was last seen driving. Like the Pay 'n' Spray, swapping a vehicle can only be done if the player is out of the sight of the police. If possible, the player should obtain a replacement vehicle in a secluded area. At higher wanted levels, swapping vehicles is essential in order to keep police confused and to ensure that the player has a fresh getaway vehicle. The player must be careful not to stay in the area too long or meet a police car head-on, as the police will eventually recognize the player, causing the wanted radius to refocus to the player's current location. Swapping vehicles while out of sight of police is best done through hijacking or finding an unlocked parked or abandoned vehicle. Since locked vehicles require the windows to be smashed open police get an immediate fix on the player when the smashed window is visible. A perfect condition vehicles can allow the police to be easily baffled, even when they are standing behind the vehicle. Abandoning vehicles This tactic does not erase the player's wanted level or gray the player's wanted rating stars, though it is a nice way for the player get into alleyways (where law enforcement vehicles have a harder time spotting the player), where the player may sneak past law enforcement vehicles or even steal a new car to further evade law enforcement. Safe houses Accessing the bed (save game) in a safe house will immediately clear any wanted level, even if the game is not actually saved. Be wary of police vehicles replacing your own vehicles in the parking space outside. Starting/completing missions Starting or completing certain missions clears your wanted level. For example, delivering a (male) friend back home after an activity, or completing a vigilante assignment. Phone calls Calling Kiki Jenkins or Francis McReary will clear up to three stars in certain circumstances. There is also a cheat which clears your wanted level completely. Police behavior Police in GTA IV are better-equipped, smarter, more determined, and more lethal than in previous GTA games; they can even respond to crimes committed out of their sight, as civilians can call police on their cell phones to report crimes. Police use their available weapons intelligently -- an officer with a Pump Action Shotgun will move in closer to the player to compensate for the weapon's short range, while one with a Carbine Rifle will hang back to take advantage of distance. During a chase, police officers will coordinate themselves and will attempt to box the player in with several cars, drive faster, use the PIT maneuver and try harder as the player's wanted level increases. Also, police can commandeer civilian vehicles (parked or occupied) if their vehicles are destroyed, or if a police car is unavailable; they may even commandeer the cars parked in front of the player's safehouses. Inside safehouses, police will follow the player inside and wound or even kill the player but cannot arrest them. Police radio messages are an additional audio indicator of a player having one or more police stars. These messages reflect the crimes being committed by the player; for example, firing a pistol will lead to mentions of "firearms discharge" over the radio, and hitting an individual with any gun is described as a "shooting". In-game help When the player attains their first Wanted level, the game displays information to briefly explain the Wanted level system. The area cops search is shown by the flashing red and blue zone. Cops are shown by the flashing red and blue icons. To lose your wanted level, escape the flashing zone. The cops are less likely to identify you if you swap vehicles or run through alleyways and side streets. If the wanted stars are grayed out then the cops have lost sight of you. Wanted levels One star At a one-star Wanted Level, any LCPD police patrols will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight. Officers only shoot at one star if they feel threatened (for example, if the player aims a firearm in their direction or drives dangerously close to said officer), and most commonly attempt to arrest the player. Police cars follow the player. The search radius for one star is approximately two city blocks. The player is unable to buy any items (weapons, clothes, or food from vending machines and street vendors), enter a taxi as a passenger (except for Roman's Car Service), enter bars or clubs, or partake in activities like TV, darts, bowling, etc., while wanted by police. A one-star Wanted Level is attained by committing the following crimes: *Attacking a police officer unarmed or with a melee weapon *Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosions may result in higher levels) *Damaging or destroying a vehicle (explosions may result in higher levels) *Attacking, crashing into, or climbing on top of an occupied police vehicle *Discharging a weapon *Hitting a pedestrian or a police officer with a vehicle (player may receive Two Stars). *Stealing a car, either by breaking into a parked one or stealing one that is occupied. *Driving a vehicle with its alarm sounding *Driving past a toll booth in a civilian vehicle without paying (emergency vehicles are exempt from the toll) *Being seen by the police drunk-driving *Running/Bumping into a police officer, causing him to fall to the ground. *Spraying NPCs with a water cannon while driving a fire truck *Stealing money from a cash register in any accessible store *Starting fires or getting caught on fire *Obstructing justice when an officer is chasing or arresting a NPC *Trespassing in certain areas (like the car shop next to the safehouse in Algonquin.) *You may randomly get a one star wanted level after you use the wanted level down cheat (2675550100) Two stars Officers now shoot to kill more often. Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. Two wanted stars are attained by: :*Attacking a police officer with a firearm or explosives (wounding an officer leads to three stars) :*Aiming any weapon at a police officer :*Repeatedly punching a police officer :*Destroying many vehicles at once :*Killing many people in a short space of time :*Discharging a weapon in front of a police officer :*Destroying a fuel pump at a gas station :*Resisting arrest :*Destroying a Securicar or Police Stockade with firearms or explosives :*Flying over restricted airspace in a helicopter (FIA Runway, Civilization Committee) :*Stealing certain cars for Brucie's Exotic Exports. Three stars At a three-star Wanted Level, police vehicles become more aggressive in their pursuit, attempting to pin the player's vehicle against buildings and run them off the road. NOOSE now begin to assist the LCPD in setting up roadblocks on main roads and bridges; they also send NOOSE Cruisers and NOOSE Patriots in pursuit of the player. NOOSE Patriots may attempt to ram the player from the front, putting the player and officer(s) inside at risk of a windshield ejection from their vehicle. Strong, fast vehicles are recommended — motorcycles are not suggested, due to the aggressive driving of the police. Officers on foot now use Pump Action Shotguns against the player. A police helicopter is now called in, which can be heard on the radio as "Dispatch air unit from _______", The helicopter will shine a spotlight on the player at night and opening fire if officers on board get a clear shot. The helicopter, however, periodically breaks off from pursuit. The helicopter retreats if the player goes underground, stays inside a large structure for a long-ish time, or kills both sharpshooters on board. In the Ballad of Gay Tony, sharpshooters are equipped with Advanced Machine Guns instead of Carbine Rifles. Police boats are dispatched if the player is in or near water. Like the Police Maverick, the Predator has a sharpshooter on board. The player is now unable to board the subway. Three wanted stars are attained by: :*Killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm :*Entering the Alderney State Correctional Facility (only in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony) :*Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians/destroying vehicles) :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement. Four stars At four wanted stars, the FIB and NOOSE's Tactical Response Unit join the fray, and the player is confronted by NOOSE Enforcers and FIB Buffalos in addition to the previously mentioned forces. Tactical Response Unit officers and FIB agents come four to a vehicle and are typically armed with Carbine Rifles, although some agents carry SMGs and Pump Action Shotguns, and wear body armor for protection. The search area is approximately the size of the Bohan borough. It is speculated that a player's vehicle of choice will dictate the police vehicles spawned -- FIB Buffaloes dispatched when the player is in a small, quick car, and NOOSE Enforcers dispatched when the player is in a larger vehicle. None of this speculation is confirmed; sometimes, both services chase the player. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Police snipers begin appearing on rooftops. Note: In The Ballad of Gay Tony, all law enforcement officers start firing upon the player while in pursuit at this level, and NOOSE and FIB officers use Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotguns as well as the aforementioned weapons against the player. Four wanted stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Entering the runway area at Francis International Airport :*Entering the grounds of the Civilization Committee in Algonquin :*Shooting down a helicopter with a rocket launcher. Five stars At five wanted stars, the Police Maverick is accompanied by a NOOSE Annihilator. In the main game and The Lost and Damned, all law enforcement officers fire upon the player while in pursuit (In The Ballad of Gay Tony they will do this at Four Stars), making getaways difficult — FIB or NOOSE are particularly perilous to engage, as their SMGs are likely to make short work of the player's getaway vehicle. Due the increased risk of being shot to death, use of a motorcycle as a getaway vehicle is especially not recommended. All officers employ more advanced driving techniques, such as the PIT maneuver, as they try to make the player spin out of control and crash. NOOSE/FIB cooperation is more apparent at this level, both forces spawning and pursuing the player in equal numbers. NOOSE cruisers and NOOSE patriots will now disappear and make room for more NOOSE enforcers, FIB buffalos, police patrols and police cruisers. Five stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Visiting "www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com" on the in-game Internet :*During the mission "Three Leaf Clover," as a result of the alarm being triggered Six stars At six wanted stars, the Police Maverick is replaced with a second Annihilator, making escape from the search radius extremely difficult. The number of Annihilators can go up to four if patrolling Annihilators were in the area when the player gained a one star wanted level. The search area is approximately the size of the Broker-Dukes island in Liberty City. The number of police patrols and police cruisers reduces so more FIB Buffalo's and NOOSE Enforcers can join the chase/shootout. Survival and escape is most difficult, and a very fast and/or durable vehicle is recommended. All law enforcement vehicles fire upon and ram the player relentlessly with very little regard for collateral damage. On foot, the player must move and/or retaliate quickly to avoid being cut down by gunfire. Unlike previous GTA games, the National Guard are not deployed. if the player is on roof tops, police will spawn on another roof and try to shoot the player with an sniper rifle, but it rarely happens Six stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Crossing police barricades or flying/swimming/walking (via tracks or pedestrian walkways) into areas of Liberty City that the player has not yet unlocked :*Attacking police officers manning barricades to "locked" islands Achievements/Trophies The player can earn two Achievements/Trophies associated with the Wanted Level, however the use of specific cheat codes blocks the rewards. GTA IV Tips can give help on obtaining these achievements/trophies. *'Walk Free' — Evade a four-star level while on foot. (50G/Bronze Trophy) *'One Man Army' — Survive a six-star level for five minutes. (40G/Silver Trophy) Glitches *With a Wanted level, any nearby helicopter will chase the player, including the Helitours Mavericks, other civilian Mavericks, or even an Annihilator. Fortunately the civilian Mavericks have no riflemen on-board to fire upon the player, but the pilots will shout the same warnings and threats usually heard from police helicopters, as though they were themselves police. *If the player buys food or drinks, the police will temporarily cease fire while the player is drinking; they will, however, resume attacking immediately afterwards. *If the protagonist is drunk and on foot with a one-star Wanted level, the police will merely follow him around, pointing their guns at him until he 'sobers up'. *If an officer commandeers a vehicle in the player's parking space and the player uses the "Wanted Down" cheat, stealing the car back from the officer doesn't earn the player a Wanted rating. Likewise, if the police are arresting a person and commandeers one of your vehicles, you can take it back as if the officer had stolen the car. *If the player spawns an FIB Buffalo via cheat code 227-555-0100, it increases the likelihood of FIB agents appearing. *If the player shoots down an Annihilator or Police Maverick and wanted level is dropped, sometimes the burnt out wreck of helicopter remains with a police officer slumped over the controls inside, and upon ramming the wreck with a vehicle, the player weirdly attains 1 star, typically normal if a player rams into a police car, though this glitch happens very rarely. *If a police 'arrested' a pedestrian,police will guide them to the most closest law enforcement car. If the player was inside a law enforcement car,the arrested pedestrian and the police will enter the car in the back seat. After a few seconds,the player will get 1 star wanted level and the pedestrian will jack the player out Tips *At lower levels, prioritize escaping from or killing officers with shotguns, as they can kill a player with 1-2 shots at close range. * At higher levels, the best way to escape is to shoot down the police helicopters, and sneak into a Pay 'n' Spray before they respawn. Another good strategy is to enter the subway system with a vehicle (preferrably a motorbike) and follow the underground routes until out of the search radius, but the player must be careful not to get lost in the system or getting hit by the oncoming Subway Trains. * At low levels, head for docks or the Higgins Helitours. It is easier to escape via air and sea than land. However, at 3 stars and above, the player is always visible if in a helicopter and Police Predators will follow alongside if on the water, making it harder to escape. * Stunt jumping gives the player considerable distance from the police but may not guarantee total escape, as certain factors, such as wanted level radius, environment of the stunt jump, "projectile" motion concept of physics, and the position of other police units, come into play. * The player can listen to the police radio while being chased; it will indicate which vehicles the police are sending after the protagonist. The "dispatched from location" gives the general spawning point for police vehicles. Some are: "Dispatch X (number of police units, usually 2-6) units from __", "Dispatch Air Unit from __", "Dispatch FIB team from __" and "Dispatch NOOSE team from __". * Run through alleys and narrow streets when on 1-2 star wanted level to give the cops the slip. *Learn the locations of police stations and other places cops on foot are often found. *Usually at a lower wanted level, it is recommended to hide in alley ways (if you run into dead end, hide behind an object and after 5-10 seconds the officer will leave. *At higher wanted levels where it is considerably more difficult to escape the search radius, a good way of losing your wanted level is to find an entrance into the underground subway tunnels in Algonquin (one can be found near Holland Hospital Center in North Holland). As you keep driving through you will escape the search radius and lose them as the police cannot reach you underground. This can also be done on foot though it is faster if you use a vehicle. Category:GTA IV Category:GTA IV Era Category:Wanted Level